Emporio Ivankov
Emporio Ivankov (エンポリオ・イワンコフ), or Iva (イワ) for short, is the "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom and a commander of the Revolutionary Army. Before his playable appearance, he had been a non-playable character since the first game. Role in Games In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Ivankov fights against the Blackbeard Pirate Alliance for Whitebeard's coalition. At Enies Lobby, he serves to try and cut off Blackbeard's escape while the group frees Zoro and Sanji. Personality Quotes See also: Emporio Ivankov/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : "Waxing Fist~Death Wink": Does a spinning slash to the left, then proceeds to spin while moving slightly forwards. He then swipes to the right with his left hand, then leaps into the air and unleashes a flurry of hand jabs downward. He finishes by sending forward a large air blast by winking. : , , , : "Death Wink/Hell Wink": Turns around and rams his butt into enemies, then does a flip kick to launch enemies up. He then winks to fire an air blast at the ground to propel himself upwards and ram the airborne enemies with his head. His head can be enlarged with hormones, increasing the finishers hitbox. : , , , , : "Rolling Spa~Death Wink/Hell Wink": Ivankov flies forward along the ground while spinning, ramming through enemies in his way. He then gets on his feet and turns around, firing an air blast by winking to propel himself forwards and ramming himself into enemies. His head can be enlarged with hormones, increasing the finisher's hitbox. : , , , : "Waxing Fist": Ivankov leaps up and performs a flurry of lightning-fast hand jabs downwards. : , , , , : "Keep Out": Inazuma emerges out of Ivankov's afro and uses his scissors to cut the ground and raise up 5 slabs of earth to act as walls and knock enemies away. : , , : "Laser Surgery Fist~Emporio Face Growth Hormone": Ivankov uses his enhanced fingernails to claw to the right, then to the left. He then injects his nails into his head and injects himself with growth hormones, enlarging his head to monstrous proportions, before shrinking it back down. : , , , : "Emporio Face Growth Hormone~Hell Wink": Ivankov enlarges his head and charges up by tilting his head back. He then unleashes a powerful forward-traveling shockwave by winking. His head can be aimed during the charging portion with the control stick. : , , , , : Inazuma uses his scissors to cut up and raise 4 slabs of the earth into walls while slashing enemies. He then raises up 4 larger slabs while unleashing a flurry of slashing attacks on the airborne enemies. : : Level 1 Musou: "Emporio Healing Hormone": Ivankov injects his syringe-like nails into his thighs, and gives himself some healing hormones, which regenerate a portion of his health. He then proceeds to spin around wildly, sweeping enemies in front of him away, before finishing by striking a pose. : : Level 2 Musou: "Galaxy Wink": Ivankov leaps into the air while enlarging his own head. He then unleashes a barrage of forward-traveling shockwaves to the ground by winking furiously. He does this so quickly that he appears to have grown multiple heads. :R1 (Special Skill): Ivankov injects enemies in front of him with head growth hormones, causing the effected enemies to grow bloated heads and fall over. Fighting Style Ivankov ate the Horm-Horm Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate hormones in the human body, both his own and those of others. With it, he can alter and modify a body's physical characteristics as he wishes, even going so far as to be able to completely change a person's biological sex (including his own, which he does often). He can perform miraculous feats such as enlarging his own head and other body parts, inject healing hormones into himself to speed up his own healing process, and inject others with malicious hormones to harm them. He also has the ability to perform extremely powerful winks, which are so powerful that they can send forth shockwaves. Ivankov's associate and subordinate, Inazuma, hides inside Ivankov's poofy hair and only shows himself when he helps out during certain combos. Inazuma possesses an ability that allows him to turn his hands into giant scissors, and use them to cut through anything and manipulate them as if they were fabric. Gallery External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters